Imprisoned Heart
by xTeamDamonx
Summary: Upon the death of her parents, Kacee Lockwood is sent from sunny California, to her aunt and uncle's mansion in Mystic Falls, where she discovers a community of Supernatural creatures living under the noses of the townsfolk. Can Kacee survive in a strange new world where fantasy can easily become reality?
1. Chapter 1

Six: The number of weeks since the car crash that had stolen my parents.

One: The number of days since I had been released from hospital.

2,676: The amount of miles from my home, 3409 Ocean Boulevard, California, to Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was sitting in the back seat, gazing vacantly out the window as we drove down the East Coast Highway, towards our turn off. _

_'Jared look out!' My mom shrieked. _

_My head snapped up just in time to see the bright red SUV smash into our bonnet._

_I blacked out._

I screamed, my eyes flying open in a panic as I sat up. I clutched at my chest as tears started to pour down my face. I sat in the darkness for a few moments, taking deep breaths. There was a quiet tap on my door and Tyler entered.

'Bad dream?'

I nodded, and he came and sat at the end of my bed.

'It's always the same one.' I say. 'Every night.'

'I know' He replied. 'You should go back to sleep. You've got a busy day tomorrow'

'Ok. I'm sorry for waking you up'

'It's fine. Now go to sleep.' He stood up and left the room as I lay down. Tomorrow I and Tyler were both starting eleventh grade at Mystic Falls High. Great. I shut my eyes and felt my mind slowly envelop in fog, as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke again to the sound of my alarm beeping at 5am. Groaning, I kicked my covers of and hopped out of bed. I went straight into my bathroom and got into the shower, letting the water relax my muscles and sooth my mind. I turned my face up, feeling the water wash over my face. I grabbed my orange blossom shampoo and washed my hair, before shutting of the water and throwing a robe on. Sitting at the large vanity in the corner of my bedroom I blow dried and curled my long, honey coloured hair. I applied very little make up, just a little eyeliner and mascara to frame my pale green eyes. Then, I walked over to my closet. The weather was still warm so I selected a pale pink sleeveless blouse, light blue jeans and white leather T-bar heels. Under my blouse I put on a gold locket that was studded with diamonds. It was once my mother's, and now contained her and my father's pictures.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where Uncle Richard was sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. Tyler was leaning against the counter watching the TV, where Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton were being reported missing. Aunt Carol was in the next room, arguing with someone over the phone. I grabbed a coffee, and threw an apple into my bag.

'Ready to go?' Tyler asked.

'Yup' I replied, heading for the door.

'Lunch money's on the table by the door' Carol called.

'Let's take your car' Tyler said. We both jumped into my black Ferrari. I pulled out of the driveway and sped towards town.

After parking, Tyler walked with me towards the receptionists' office. Instead of going straight there, Tyler dragged me over to what I can only describe as the stoner den.

'Hey Vick' He called to a girl with light brown hair who had just swallowed something that looked suspiciously like two pills. 'I knew I'd find you here with the crack heads'

'Hey' she grinned, pulling him to her. The guy she was standing with stared at her, taking a deep drag on his joint.

'Hey Pete Wentz called, he wants his bongs back' Tyler said

'Wentz oh? Old school TRL views Carlson Daley?'

Tyler menacingly stepped forward, and the girl - Vick - Put her hands on his chest.

'Ty be nice. Be nice. That's Elena's little brother.'

'I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass' I rolled my eyes they locked tongues and turned to 'Elena's little brother'.

'Hey. I'm Kacee' I said

'Jeremy'

At that moment, Tyler pulled away.

'Kacee. Let's go.' I walked with him and Vikki into the school.

'So who's this?' She asked.

'This is Kacee, my cousin. She lives with me and my parents now'

'Oh. Hey' She smiled at me. 'I'm Vikki. Vikki Donovan.'

'Hey.'

We walked into a small office where a dark skinned woman was sifting through papers.

'Uh, Kacee Lockwood?'

'Oh yes, I've been expecting you. Here are all your papers. Have a nice day'

We left and I glanced down at my timetable. Algebra with a Mr Moore. I took a deep breath and headed towards my first lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

'Once our home state of joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state,' Mr Tanner droned. I was in History, my last lesson for the day

I let my eyes wander around the classroom. A girl with dark hair kept casually glancing back to a guy just behind her. She was totally checking him out. What she didn't realize was that he was doing the same to her. Just then the bell rang. On the way out, she grabbed my arm.

'Hey, you're new here, right?'

'Yeah. I'm Kacee'

'Elena.'

'It's nice to meet you, Elena'

'It's nice to meet you too. So, why did you move to Mystic Falls?' I felt my body go cold and stiffen. I took a deep breath and relaxed. _Of course people are gonna ask you. _I said to myself.

'My parents died' I said quietly. 'I'm staying with my aunt and uncle' when I looked at her I saw raw pain her eyes.

'I'm so sorry. Mine just died recently too. May I ask how?'

'Car crash'

'Oh. So did mine. We were run of Wickery Bridge.'

'Look, I've gotta go, my cousin is waiting for me. It was nice talking to you.' She smiled and waved as I walked towards Tyler, who was leaning against my car.

'Can I drive?' He asked hopefully.

I laughed and tossed him the keys. 'Sure'

'You wanna go to the grill?' He asked.

'Ok'

I gripped the seat as he sped towards a large restaurant. He parked directly outside it and jumped out. I followed him in and we walked over to a blonde jock, who was sitting at one of the tables.

'Hey Matt' Tyler said.

'Uh, hey'

We slid into the seats opposite him and I leaned back, looking around me. We saw Vikki and Tyler waved her over. He ordered drinks for us both and Matt ordered a meal. She looked a little miffed at Tyler's lack of attention. She came back quickly with our drinks and then left again for Matt's dinner.

'So, do you know when the next soccer practice is?' said Tyler.

'Yeah, in a couple of days.'

'Kacee, you know, you should try out for cheerleaders. Weren't you one in California?' Tyler asked.

'Yeah. I guess I could try out.'

'You should talk to Caroline. She's captain' Matt said.

'She's the blonde, right?'

'Yeah.'

'I guess I will then'

Just then Vikki came back. She laid the food in front of Matt.

'Thanks Vick' he said.

She turned to Tyler. 'Do you need a refill?'

'I'd love one'

She left and Tyler watched her go.

'Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister' Matt objected.

'I'm not hooking up with your sister' what a load of bullshit.

Matt wasn't fooled. 'You're such a dick.'

Me and Tyler went to play pool, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Caroline and Bonnie enter. Caroline came over and talked to me and Tyler, and Bonnie went and sat with Matt.

'Hey!' She said brightly tome 'I hear you're a cheerleader! You'd be welcome on the team, we have an opening since Elena quit. I'll tell you when to come to practice!'

Just then, Elena entered with the hottie from history class. Caroline looked over to the, jealousy clouding her features. Matt walked over and we all watched. I guessed earlier that they used to date. Caroline wandered over to them and me and Tyler resumed our game.

'Come on' He said. 'Let's go.

When we got home, Carol asked how our day went.

'It was great' I replied. That satisfied her.

I went straight to my room, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

That was the first night I didn't dream of the accident.

'The battle of willow creek.' Mr Tanner droned. 'Took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Miss Bennett?'

Bonnie jumped. 'Ummm... A lot? I'm not sure. But like a whole lot.'

'Cute becomes dumb in an instant Miss Bennett. Miss Lockwood. Would you like to enlighten us?'

'No, Mr Tanner. But as a history teacher, shouldn't you know this?' His eyebrows shot up, but he moved on.

'Elena? Surely you can tell us about one of this town's most historical events?'

'I'm sorry' Elena started 'I don't know'

'I was willing to be lenient last year, for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuse ended with summer break.' Elena looked down, and I knew from the flush on her cheeks that her eyes had filled with tears.

'There were 346 casualties unless you're counting the local civilians.' Stefan Salvatore said.

'That's correct' said Mr Tanner, staring at him. 'Mr…?'

'Salvatore'

'Salvatore? Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?'

'Distant' Stefan said, nodding.

'Well, very good. Except of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle.'

'Actually, there were, uh, 27, sir' Stefan corrected him. 'Confederate soldiers fired on a church, believing it to be housing weapons, but they were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founders' archives are stored in the civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr Tanner.'

'Hmm.' Tanner replied.

**A\N: Heey! Just to let you know I already have the next chapter done, I'm just editing it! Kara xoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler had decided that we were going to the party by the bridge that night so when I got home I threw on some ripped jeans, a band t-shirt and some military winter heels. On top I put on a black trench coat.

We arrived just after the party started, and while Tyler went off with Matt I found myself with Elena.

'Hey' I smiled. I genuinely liked this girl.

'Hi' she grinned. 'I hear you've made the team'

'Yeah. I used to cheer in California before...' I let my voice trail off and she placed a hand on my shoulder.

'It'll get better' she promised me.

'I know'

Just the Stefan came over.

'Hi' He smiled.

'Uh, Hi!' Elena laughed.

'I'm gonna go find Bonnie' I said, giving them some privacy.

'Hey Bonnie' I said. She was standing by the bonfire.

'Hey' she replied 'I see Stefan's found Elena'

'Yeah' I laughed.

'He has that romance novel stare. Stefan stared into her eyes, piercing her very soul' she said in a dramatic voice. I laughed again 'you think they're gonna get together?'

'You tell me, you're the physic one'

'Oh my god! Elena told you?!'

'No you did! Like this morning!'

'Oh yeah. God I forgot. Okay so give me a sec. Grams said I had to concentrate.'

'Wait. You need a crystal ball. Uh...' I turned around and scooped up an empty beer bottle. 'Ta da!'

She put one hand on it. Brushing my fingers. Then her face went blank and she ripped her hand away.

'What?'

'It was weird. When I touched you I saw a red car.'

'What?' I whispered.

'A red car. A highway and the sea... I'm drunk! It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it... Yeah? Okay. I'm gonna go get a refill.'

'Um... Ok?'

I stood there staring after her until I heard a twig snap next to me. I turned to face Tyler.

'Are you okay?' He asked

'I'm not sure. Bonnie just described the accident to me. It was as if she had been there'

'Do you wanna go home?'

'Yeah. Stay if you want Ty'

'Nah it's OK. I'll come with you.'

'Thanks' I smiled.

* * *

The drive home was nearly silent as I reflected on what Bonnie had said. When we got in, Carol came running into the hallway before pulling us into a tight embrace.

'Oh thank god you're both OK' she cried into our hair.

'Why wouldn't we be, mom?' Tyler asked.

'Vikki Donovan was attacked tonight. Jeremy Gilbert found her in the woods.'

'That must have happened after we left. Is she okay?'

'She's in hospital. Now both of you go upstairs. I'll see you tomorrow.'

We did as she asked, both of us going into our rooms. I heard Tyler start playing a video game, and I put my pyjamas on and lay back on my bed. Something was nagging at the back of my was something strange about Stefan Salvatore. It was almost as if I had met him before, in another life. I focused, but my brain came over hazy, almost as if it didn't want me to remember. So what was it that made me so weary of him? I struggled through the fog. Blue. Blue eyes, so clear and beautiful. I gasped as I broke through the last of the fog. I remembered everything.

* * *

_'Damon! What are you doing?' I laughed as he threw me over his shoulder._

_'Ready?' _

_'For what?!' Suddenly everything blurred and my hair whipped around my face as we ran at vampire speed. It was nearly midnight and we were in one of the huge state parks close to my home. Damon had appeared in my bedroom and asked if I wanted to go out. So here we were. Running through a park at the dead of night. Suddenly I felt us lift up from the ground. I shrieked in delight. I felt Damon lift me from his shoulders and I looked around. We were on top of one of the mountains. I looked around gasping. It was so beautiful._

_'Wow'_

_'I know. But there's a reason I took you here.'_

_'What?'_

_'I'm leaving'_

_My heart fell._

_'Why?'_

_'My brother is returning to Mystic Falls.' I knew Stefan. He went to my school._

_'Mystic Falls? That's where my uncle lives'_

_'I know.' He replied, staring deep into my eyes. I saw his pupils dilate. 'But I need you to forget about me, as soon as you set foot in your bedroom.'_

_'No!'_

_'It's for the best. You don't deserve me, Kacee. I'm a bad person. You should be with someone you can grow old with, someone who doesn't have to fight every day, to stop himself from killing you.'_

_'Then change me!'_

_'No. If I did that you would have to give up every single person you ever cared about. I can't do that to you.'_

_Tears started sliding down my face as he scooped me up again. On the way home all I could think about was how Stefan Salvatore had stolen Damon from me._

_And hated him, with every fibre of my being, for it._

* * *

I jumped off of my bed and dressed quickly. I slid my window open and cautiously jumped on to the large oak tree just outside my window. I climbed down, and crept across the lawn into the garage. As I started my car I was thankful that the engine was so quiet. I sped up until I was flying down the highway towards the boarding house. I was going to get answers. If Damon was still in Mystic Falls than this is where he would be. I hoped.

I pulled up outside the boarding house just in time to see Stefan struggling to get up from a pile of glass. Then I saw Damon leaning against a bush, taunting him. My headlights were off but they both turned when they heard my car approaching. I got out and faced them. I saw a flash of sadness in Damon's eyes as he looked at me, though it was quickly replaced by blandness.

'And who might you be?' He asked.

'You can cut the act, Damon' I snapped. 'I remember everything.'

'That's impossible. You couldn't unless you were becoming a...'

'A vampire? I'm not a vampire. I was just lying on my bed and it all came flooding back. You left me Damon' I accused.

'No' he said.

'Yes. You compelled me to forget'

Stefan had gotten up and was staring at us.

'I had to Kacee'

'No you didn't! I loved you!'

'I know. But I'm not right for you.'

'Well then you still shouldn't have made me forget. That was my choice.'

'Maybe your right. But let's not do this now.'

'Well when are we gonna do this Damon?'

'Let me take you home-'

'Why?! So you can compel me to forget again?'

'I won't. I promise.'

'I can't trust you anymore Damon'

'Yes, you can. No matter how wrong it was, I did what was best for you.'

I scowled darkly up at him and he smiled. He pushed me towards the car and as I got in I heard him call

'We'll finish this another time, brother'

He climbed in next to me and pulled away.

'So, visiting your aunt and uncle?' He asked.

'Living with them.'

'Really? I thought you hated Mystic Falls.'

'I'm not here by choice. My parents died.'

'Oh. I'm sorry.'

'It's fine. And by the way when you get close to the driveway, turn the headlights off. They don't know I'm out.'

'Sneaky' He said 'I like it'

'Shut up'

He parked and we both got out.

'Goodbye Kacee' He said 'I'll see you soon.'

When I looked again, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days later I was standing with Matt and Tyler before school.

'Look' Tyler sneered 'There Elena and her new boyfriend. What are they doing? Oh they're walking, walking, walking, yep. Right into the sunset.'

'You're a dick' Matt said.

'Well don't just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls.'

'Gnomes. What am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice.'

'Let her know she made the wrong one.' He reached out and grabbed the ball Matt and another guy were tossing back and forth.

'Tyler don't' I warned him. Too late. Tyler threw the ball in the air, and it fell, heading straight for Stefan's head. Stefan turned, with all of his vampire speed and caught it. He threw it straight back to Tyler and the force knocked him back a few paces.

'Warned you' I said, walking off as the bell rang.

* * *

'World War two' Mr Tanner droned. 'Ended in..? Anyone got anything? Miss Waan? 1945.'

Elena leaned over to Stefan and started whispering.

'Pearl Harbour? Miss Gilbert?'

'Hmm?' Elena turned around.

'Pearl Harbour?'

'Ummm...'

'December 7th 1941' Stefan cut in.

'Thank you _Miss Gilbert._' The class politely chuckled.

'Anytime' Stefan replied.

'Very well. The fall of the Berlin Wall'

'1989. I'm good with dates, sir.' Yeah. Cause you were there.

'Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil rights act?'

'1964'

'John. F .Kennedy Assassination?'

'1963'

'Martin Luther King?'

''68'

'Lincoln?'

'1865'

'Rowe vs. wade?'

'1973'

'Browning vs. Bourke?'

'1954'

'The battle of Guttenberg?'

'1863'

'The Korean war?'

'1950-1953'

'Ha!' Mr Tanner cried like a child. 'It ended in '52!'

'Ah... Actually sir it was '53'

'Look it up, somebody' Tanner demanded. 'Quickly!'

'It was 19...53!' A voice cried.

Mr Tanners face immediately turned sulky as everyone began to clap.

Caroline texted me after class.

**Cheer Practice after school. B there!**

**K! **I text back.

* * *

After school I changed in the locker room with Bonnie. My outfit was from my old cheer squad, an Armani vest top, which I never wore for anything else, and some dark blue shorts, before we walked out onto the field. Behind us we heard a fake cough.

'Ohmygod!' Bonnie squealed. 'You're here!'

'Well Chastity dropped out so I thought I'd come back. I can't be sad girl forever. Oh and you're coming to dinner tonight. Both of you. You guys, me and Stefan.' Bonnie's face fell. 'You have to give him a chance Bonnie.'

'Tonight's no good.'

We began to stretch and very soon the absence of the head cheer leader became the topic of our discussion.

'Have you seen Caroline? I've texted her like a hundred times.'

'Don't change the subject. Bonnie Bennett. You are both going to be there.'

'Fine. We'll come. Wont we?'

'Definitely' I smiled.

'Good.'

'Seriously, where is Caroline?' Bonnie repeated.

'I don't know' Elena shrugged. 'It's not like her.'

'I'll try her again' said Bonnie picking up her phone.

Just then loud rock music blared as a blue car came into view. I knew that car. It was Damon's.

'Uh...' Said Elena, pointing.

'Oh my god' Bonnie said. 'That must be the mystery guy from the grill.'

'That's not a mystery guy' Elena sighed. 'That's Stefan older brother.'

'Damon' I said. Elena stared at me.

'You know him?'

'We dated. Back in California.' My body ran cold and started to shake when I noticed Caroline was wearing a scarf to cover her neck.

'I got the other brother hope you don't mind...' She said smugly to Elena, walking past. Damon smiled at me and I glared back, storming over to the car.

'You're feeding from her? Seriously?' I hissed.

'A guy's gotta eat' He replied, shrugging.

'Not on her' I snarled.

'Sorry I'm late girls I, er, was... busy' She started. I walked back over to Elena and Bonnie, Caroline's cold stare following me. 'Alright let's start with a double light fifty Parker, what D'you say?!'

Damon sped off and the cheer started.

'1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,' Caroline chanted in time to us. '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Elena, sweetie? Why don't you just observe today?'

'I will too,' I said following her to the benches.

'Thanks' she smiled gratefully at me

'Don't mention it'

'So what was that thing with you and Damon?'

'Oh, er, nothing really.' I was warning him against eating your best friend. 'Don't worry about it.'

* * *

I waited in my car for Tyler, and he came out the locker room surrounded by most the football team. He then brought them over to the car and started showing of. Opening the skylight, I stuck my head out.

'Hey! Get the hell in! Some of us have places to be!' I called to him. He opened the door and I plonked myself into the seat, before speeding of home.

I ran upstairs and showered. We were going to meet at Elena's place at seven and I had around an hour and a half left to get ready. I blow dried my hair and tied it in a high ponytail, before pulling on some dark wash skinny jeans and a white sleeveless blouse. I jumped into my car and set off; swinging by Bonnie's to pick her up.

'Hey!' I said when Elena opened the door, giving her a hug.

'Hi' she smiled back. She led us into the kitchen, where Bonnie started to talk about being psychic. Again.

'Okay, so last night I'm watching Nile, the commercial break comes on and I'm like "I bet its that's phone commercial", and sure enough, it's the guy with the girl on the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back, and takes a picture-'

Elena laughed. 'Come on! That commercials on a on a constant loop.'

'Fine. Well how about this; today I'm obsessed with numbers, three numbers, I keep seeing 8, 14 and 22. How weird is that?'

'Maybe we should play the lottery.' Elena replied, deadly serious. 'She looked at Bonnie's face and laughed. 'Have you talked to your Grams?'

'She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't wanna be a witch, do you wannabe a witch?'

'I don't wanna be a witch.' She poured pasta into a bowl.

'And putting it in a fancy bowl isn't fooling anybody.'

'Okay serving spoon, where are serving spoons?' She turned, looking through drawers.

'Middle draw on your left' Bonnie said. Elena looked at her, opened it and sure enough. There were serving spoons.

'Okay, so you've been in this kitchen a million times.'

'Yeah that's it.'

Just then the doorbell rang.

'Okay he's here. Don't be nervous; just be you're normal self.'

'Try and find some... Birthday candles' I told her. She stood back and opened a draw to reveal a little box of candles.

* * *

We were all seated round the table, eating. It was completely silent and just a little awkward.

'Did Tanner give you a hard time today?' Elena asked Stefan.

'Well, he let me on the team so... I must have done something right.'

'Guys, you should have seen Stefan today, Tyler threw a ball right at him-'

'Yeah I heard' Bonnie interrupted.

'And I was standing right next to Tyler.'

Elena nodded and took a sip of her drink.

'Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?' Elena said to Bonnie.

'Um...Divorced. No mom. I live with my dad.'

'No about the witches.' She turned to Stefan. 'Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches, it's really cool.'

'Cool isn't the word I'd use.'

'Well it's certainly interesting.' Stefan said. 'I'm not too adverse but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's.'

'My family came by way of Salem.'

'Really?'

She nodded.

'Salem witches?'

'Yeah.'

'That is pretty cool.'

'Really? Why?'

'Salem witches are... Heroic examples individualism and non-conformity.'

She smiled at him for the first time. 'Yeah. Yeah they are'.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again.

'I wonder who that could be' Elena said getting up.

'Surprise!' we heard Caroline exclaim. 'Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought desert.'

'Oh...'

'Hope you don't mind' came the voice of Damon. My eyes met Stefan's and we both jumped up. Caroline stepped in and handed a cake to Elena.

'What are you doing here?' Stefan asked.

'Waiting for Elena to invite me in.'

'Oh yeah-'

'No no no no. Don't invite him in!' I said.

'Oh, yeah he can't stay. Can you Damon?' Stefan blurted.

'Get in here!' Caroline frowned.

'We're just finishing up'

'It's fine' Elena smiled. 'Just come on in.'

My heart sunk at the words and I saw my feelings mirrored in Stefan. Damon carefully stepped over the threshold.

'You have a beautiful home, Elena' Damon said to her.

'Thank you' He smiled and entered the living room.

* * *

'I cannot believe that Mr Tanner let you join the team!' Caroline grinned. 'Tyler must be seething! But good for you! Go for it!'

'That's what I always tell him. He has to engage, he can't just sit there and wait for life to come to him, he has to go get it!' Damon put in.

'Yeah Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp! God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines.'

'I'll work with her' Bonnie said quickly, seeing where this was going. 'She'll get it.'

'I guess I could put her in the back...'

'Hey you don't - you don't seem like the cheer leading type, Elena' Damon gazed at her.

'Oh, it's just because her parents died. Yeah, um, she's just totally going through a blah stage-'

'She's right there Caroline!' I said sharply. Elena nodded her head in thanks, while Caroline glared at me.

'Of course I say that with complete sensitivity.'

'Of course you do' I say, my words dripping with sarcasm. My phone buzzed in my pocket. 'I'm so sorry to cut this short but I've gotta go'

'I'll see you out' Elena replied getting up.

'Thanks.' I smiled at her.

I walked with her to the door where she hugged me.

'Thanks for saying that to Caroline' she whispered.

'Any time' I say, walking into the cool night air.


	6. Chapter 6

'I can confirm that a 12 foot puma mountain lion attacked a hunter and was subsequently shot and killed' Sheriff Forbes said to the newsman, Logan Fell. 'The hunter is in stable condition.'

It was a couple of days after Elena's dinner party and all around us people were preparing for the Founders Party, that was later that day. I was sitting in Tyler's room with him, watching TV.

'One sec,' I said to Tyler. I darted outside the room and grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter before proceeding to slam the door in his face. 'Ta da' I smiled handing a glass to Tyler.

'Thanks.'

'So, is Vicki coming?' I asked him.

'What?'

'Vicki. Is she coming to the party?'

'I think so'

The door opened and Aunt carol came in. She tutted when she saw us holding our glasses but didn't say anything, before grabbing my arm.

'Its time to get ready'

She led me into my room and laying on the bed was a beautiful dress. It was made of purple lace, strapless and looked as if it might come just above my knee. On the floor at the end of the bed was a pair of nude pumps.

'Oh Aunt Carol they're beautiful!' I gasped. She looked smug and pushed me towards the bed.

'Curl your hair and wear you're locket.' She commanded me before exiting.

I showered and dressed, curling my hair and placing my locket round my neck. I gave myself purple smokey eyes, and berry lips. There was a knock on my door and Tyler entered looking slightly uncomfortable in his tux.

'Ready?' He asked.

'Yup. Lets go.'

I took his arm and went downstairs where Aunt Carol and Uncle Richard were standing by the door, welcoming the first guests. After a few minuets the crowd grew and i glimpsed Vicki in a pretty yellow dress. Tyler must have too, because he nearly ran towards her and took her round the back.

'Caroline!' my Aunt smiled, walking over to the door. 'You look smashing!' I winced. No-body said 'smashing' anymore. Standing next to her was Damon, looking handsome i his suit.

'Thank you Mrs Lockwood' Caroline chirped, bringing me back down to earth. 'Ah, this is my boyfriend, Damon.'

'Oh, well come on in, Damon.' Crap. Crap, crap, crap.

'Lovely to meet you' He smiled. He looked at me. 'Kacee. How are you?'

'I'm fine, Damon, thank you for concern'

'You two know each other?' Aunt Carol inquired.

'Vaguely' I said as Damon opened his mouth.

'Well, why don't you go mingle for a while?' She said to me.

'Okay then'

Carol wandered off and Caroline went to see her mom. Damon offered him arm, and, sighing, i took it.

'You look... Delicious' He whispered to me. 'Pun intended.'

I laughed lightly. 'You don't look so bad yourself'

'I don't look "so bad"? Admit it. You want me.'

'Oh definitely. You know, I'm sure no-one would notice us if we sneaked behind the pavilion' I murmured conspiratorially.

'Hmm... A tempting offer. But you're Uncle has his beady gaze on us.'

I turned my head slightly, and looked around. Sure enough, Richard was standing at the other end of the room, watching us like a hawk. 'So he does. what a shame' I sighed. We wandered about, chatting and laughing, and soon enough, darkness fell. We were wandering through one of the long hallways when Damon tugged me into one of the 'secret rooms'. This one's door was hidden by the silk paneling on the walls.

'What are you-' I started, but his hand clamped down on my mouth. through a small space between one panel and the next, we watched as Caroline came round the corner. I raised my eyebrows when i saw she was hand in hand with a boy with mousey brown hair. They passed quickly and i quietly shut the door.

'How did you know this was here?' I asked.

He smirked. 'You forget, i was around when this mansion was _built._'

I smiled. 'Of course you were. So, who lived here back then?'

'Well, there was Nancy-Marie, Bernette, George, Benjamin and Jacob'

'Really?'

'Yup' He popped the p. 'Boring, all of them.'

He strolled over to a counter and poured two glasses of unknown alcohol, and handed one glass to me.

'Am i boring like them?' I asked, wondering about his answer.

'No' He was very close to me now. 'You, most certainly are _not _boring.'

'Thank you. So why are we avoiding Caroline?'

'Because she _is _boring.'

'Then why are you dating her?'

'Tsk, tsk. Is this jealousy i hear? Don't worry, shes nothing on you. I only like her for her blood'

'Did you ever drink my blood?' I asked as i refilled my glass. Again. I was quite tipsy by now.

'No.'

'Do you want to?'

'Do _you _want me to?'

'Yes'

'Why?'

'To see if mine tastes better than hers'

He grinned. 'You're so petty'

'Yes. So are going to or not?' I said, pushing my hair round to one side and tipping my neck towards him.

He gently pulled me to him and held me in his arms. I felt him run his nose over my neck, breathing in my scent. The he bit me. I gasped quietly at the initial pain but then relaxed. The movement of his lips against my neck was almost as if he was kissing me. It didn't really hurt at all, and it was actually quite a pleasant feeling, to be in his arms, with his lips on my neck and my cheek touching his soft dark hair.

After a few minuets he pulled away, bit into his own wrist and offered it to me.

'You can't go round with a vampire bite. You know, not all people are as friendly to us as you'

He turned me around before pressing my back up against him and placing his wrist to my lips. I drank from him until i felt the two small wounds at the side of my neck close. Vampire blood had a strange taste, though not an unpleasant one. It tasted sweet, with a smoky undertone. I pulled away, touching my had to the side of my neck. The wounds were gone, completely healed.


End file.
